Okami
Ōkami (狼, "wolf") are spiritual entities who are renowned for their savage brutality and violent tendencies. They are known to take human form so as to take part in wars throughout human history, while others directly orchestrate the wars humanity has fought. Despite frequently inhabiting Human World they also reside in the Yuánrǎng. Despite most cultures considering this species to be idiotic, they can become as manipulative as ancient Kitsune. Characteristics Unlike their unpredictable cousins the Kitsune, this species tends to have a shared mindset with few exceptions. While it is common knowledge that Ōkami have an unsurpassed bloodlust and the mind of a politician, there are a variety of other variables that can shape the Wolf. For instance, some Ōkami that orchestrate Wars and whatnot could've been doing it for the thrill of it, or to defend their homeland from intruders. Ōkami do have a sense of morality, but it is a twisted and vile version of it. For instance, instead of feeling remorse for killing people, they'd feel remorse for not making their victim scream more or not being flashy enough. They honestly don't seem to have much interaction with the other species of the Torrential Lands, and when they do it's solely for the military power it supplies. Also, while they don't react kindly to domination, they do have a primitive instinct to obey those of a higher caste. They adapt surprisingly well and although can't get out of every situation in the blink of an eye, they can maneuver around discovery from any threats to their plans. They also are fairly perceptive and can pinpoint a targets weakness given the time to analyze it. They often will utilize their perception to break someone mentally with their weaknesses before using their own strengths to kill them physically (A personal favorite amongst the higher tailed Ōkami.) Surprisingly, Ōkami are very in touch with their emotions, which are incredible powerful and can cause much damage. They mate for life, and some are so loving they have multiple wives, and in recent years this has become very common. While the emotion of love stands strongest, it's quickly followed by a plethora of negative emotions, like Jealousy, Betrayal, Anger, Wrath, Sadness, and Deception. Another surprising side effect of their total acceptance of themselves is them acknowledging their strengths and weaknesses and upon this little epiphany, they realize that by accepting their weaknesses that they overcome them in a way. This makes them dangerously unpredictable and more difficult to fight against. Ōkami also tend to possess an internal list of people requiring a personal slice of revenge, and this they don't forget. Rarely will an Ōkami forgive someone who's wronged them, and sometimes they feign friendship with them and even create false love just to hurt them mentally. They also have a very strong sense of protectiveness towards their mate, as well as their family and allies. Due to this, they rarely betray allies that are close to them like the Kitsune and the Dragons, although they have a small rivalry with the dragons. Ranking Amongst the Ōkami, there's a very distinct way to rank their power. The first way is through tails, similar to Kitsune. They grow a tail every 90 years, however they can always earn them prior to that. Oddly enough, a Kyuubi No Ōkami is still weaker than a Kyuubi No Kitsune, but stronger than a Hachibi. They are born with one tail, and upon reaching the next proper level grow a new tail. There is a certain multiplier in power each time a new tail is grown, and it's the second tail doubles the power, and from then on its half the number of the next tail multiplied by the power it currently has. Another way to distinguish them is their fur color, which can mean a big difference. Black is the weakest, then Dark Purple, then Light Purple (The color of the royal family.) and Light Purple tipped with Silver. The latter is said to be found two or three times each thousand years amongst the royal family. Being Dark a Purple makes them about 1.5 times stronger than an average Ōkami, Being Light Purple makes them twice as strong as a regular Ōkami, and being Light Purple with Silver edges makes them 3.5 times stronger than average. The final way is through the color of their third eye, although this only applies to the Juubi rulers throughout the ages. The weakest eye color was Red, which the third and fourth rulers had, then Gold and Silver tie in power, and the strongest has all three colors swirling around each other. 'Juubi:'These are the rulers of the entire species and are incredibly powerful. Their have been four rulers to the species, and each had varying traits. The first had Black Fur and a Silver Third Eye, the Second had Dark Purple Fur and a Gold Third Eye, and the third and fourth have both had Light Purple Fur and a Red Third Eye. Each Juubi has a third eye that grows along with the tenth tail, and is a trait caused by their ascendance into the power of Greater Spirits and, have even reached the power of a Minor God. Variations As shown above, there are several variations of Ōkami. 'Black:'This is basically the average form, nothing really special about it. It is by far the most common with roughly 70% of Ōkami population this color. 'Dark Purple:'These, while not the royal family, are still elite in comparison to the vast majority of the populace. They tend to have stronger abilities than regular Ōkami, and a two tailed of these is already as strong as a regular three tails. This makes up roughly 25% of the population of Ōkami. 'Light Purple:'These are the royal family, and are very powerful in comparison to the normal breed. They are the absolute elite, and tend to have quite a chip on their shoulders. They have far stronger abilities than regular Ōkami and a three tails is already as powerful as a four tails. They make up roughly 5% of the population. 'Light Purple with Silver Tips:'A subclass of the royal family, these are the rarest of the rare, and it's said there's only been about five in existence. They're even stronger than the royal family and it's said a six tailed of this class is already as strong as a seven tails.